Dinarei
Background Dinarei was born and trained in Tammasse. She was abandoned by her mother as a baby, with a note. Originally, she grew up on the streets but she caught a bout of illness that would not leave her. A Gnome took pity on her and used his magic to save her, to heal her. Dinarei never saw the Gnome again, but she took it upon herself to learn how to do what he did, to help others on the streets like her. She initially cleansed herself of the fiendish blood in order to separate herself from whoever her mother and father may have been, but during her training, she found that it made it easier for her to tap into the celestial grandeur. When she turned 21 she decided it was time to finally read the letter that she had been carrying around. Her mother explained that it was too dangerous for her to take baby Dinarei with her. That her father had never wanted anything to do with her, but that her mother was sorry and she'd always love her little baby girl. Dinarei tried not to let this affect her, but she soon found herself having a soft spot for those who didn't have the best family life, or needed a little extra care and attention. Because of this, she placed her faith in Toyol. She continued her training with a newfound sense of purpose, along with giving healing to those who needed it, not expecting a fee in return. Finally, after years of training, and years of putting her magic to practical use, even at such a young age, she felt ready to join the support crew for the Knights of Enigma. The Knights of Enigma Support Crew Dinarei joined the support crew for The Knights of Enigma to save the lives of heroes, not bandage their paper cuts. She has spent a long time training and honing her skills in the magic of healing, waiting for the moment to take the jump and truly save someone from the brink of death. Not to listen to someone whine because they got scratched by a dagger. Appearance Dinarei is an Opal Tiefling, as she cleansed herself from the fiendish bloodline running through her veins. Her eyes remained red, however, a constant reminder that she is half demon. Her hair is white, but in certain lights is iridescant and contrasts to the bright red of her eyes. She has a fairly athletic build, though this is now mostly hidden by her robes. Spiritual Weapon Her spiritual weapon is a red, shimmery feathered quill. The brightly coloured item reflects her faith to Toyol and the element of Youth. Relationships Orla Dinarei met Orla as the trio found Void and herself and approached them. Originally she thought that Orla seemed respectable and responsible. She was wrong. Once she saw Orla start crying it was official, the little gnome wizard needed a protector, someone to look after her. Dinarei took it upon herself to become this figure to Orla. Sneakily she moves Orla's book into the non-fiction sections in a library. If Orla is walking with her nose in a book it can be assumed that Dinarei is carrying her through the streets so that she doesn't get lost or fall. Or worse, get herself into trouble without realising. Bastion Fellrock Dinarei doesn't have a high opinion of Bastion, rather she thinks he is a kiss-arse, teacher's pet. She thinks there may be an ulterior motive to this, but underlying that she thinks that Bastion may just be a little bit in love with each of the Knights. Void Void made Orla cry and insulted her life's work. He isn't exactly in Dinarei's good graces most of the time. She thinks that Void is also excessively edgy. Void is now a ghost, kinda. You don't break up with the wrong people - e.g. an all-powerful, otherwordly being. Maurice Dinarei has not spent a lot of time with Maurice. He is drunk most of the time but still seems able to get the job done. Dinarei thinks he may be a decent person, but more time needs to spent with him for her to be sure. Diego Character Information Stats Languages * Common * Elvish * Infernal * Sylvan Proficiencies * Arcana * History * Medicine * Religion Trivia * Dinarei doesn't do dates that she doesn't want, not even fake dates to get information.